The Queen in Action
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: AU/OgamiSakura/Demi menjadi kekasih Ogami, Sakura menantang juara tenis meja tersebut dalam festival budaya sekolah mereka/Infantrum Challenge - Mens Sana in Corpore Sano


The Queen in Action

A Code Breaker Fanfiction

Written by Gokudera J. Vie

[FFC] Mens Sana in Corpore Sano

_Code Breaker_ © _Akimine Kamijyo_

# # #

_Ding! Dong!_

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktu _homeroom _untuk dimulai. Setelah Kanda-_sensei _selesai mengabsen para murid satu per satu, beliau mempersilahkan Ketua Kelas untuk maju ke depan kelas dan mengatur pembagian siswa sehubungan Festival Olahraga SMU Kibou.

Setelah menyeleksi beberapa siswa untuk mengikuti olahraga voli, basket, dan sepak bola, Ketua Kelas pun mulai membahas mengenai tenis meja, kategori baru dalam Festival Olahraga yang diselenggarakan pertama kalinya pada tahun ini.

"Baiklah teman-teman, siapa yang ingin berpartisipasi dalam lomba tenis meja?"

Tidak seorang pun mengangkat tangan mereka, atau belum. Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak ada yang mau mengikuti pertandingan tenis meja tersebut dan mulai saling berbisik dengan teman mereka. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi bisik-bisik para murid untuk berubah menjadi sahutan-sahutan dimana Ketua Kelas dan Kanda-_sensei _saja tidak bisa menenangkan mereka.

_Brak!_

Saat itulah terdengar sebuah gebrakan keras yang membuat semua kepala menoleh pada satu titik. Tatapan mereka jatuh pada sosok Sakurakoji Sakura. Perlahan namun pasti, tangan gadis itu terangkat ke atas.

"Aku akan berpartisipasi dalam lomba tersebut!" ujar sang gadis berambut panjang dengan tegas.

Terdengar seruan kagum sekaligus heran dari siswa-siswa lainnya.

Bagi para siswa Kibou, tenis meja memang olahraga yang menyenangkan, namun tidak jika sudah dilombakan. Tenis meja adalah pertandingan yang kesempatan menangnya sangat tipis ketika para pesertanya adalah anggota klub tenis meja sekaligus juara tenis meja tingkat nasional. Sementara Sakurakoji Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis cantik biasa yang menjadi idola di sekolah –atau itulah yang dipikirkan murid-murid lainnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, Sakurakoji Sakura," ujar Ketua Kelas agar Sekretaris segera menuliskan nama Sakura di papan tulis.

Diskusi berlangsung selama beberapa saat sampai bel penanda pergantian jam pelajaran berbunyi. Kanda-_sensei _keluar dari kelas –dengan beberapa kali tersandung jalanan datar– kemudian digantikan oleh Hitomi-_sensei_, sang penanggung jawab klub tenis meja dan lelaki paling terkenal seantero sekolah.

Pelajaran yang membosankan pun berakhir dengan cepat dan ketika para siswa sadar –entah dari tidur mereka atau dari keseriusan mereka dalam belajar– jam istirahat pun datang. Begitu guru keluar dari pintu kelas, Takatsu Aoba, sahabat Sakurakoji Sakura, segera mendatangi sahabatnya tersebut.

"Sakura!" seru Aoba, mengambil tepat duduk di bangku depan Sakura yang kebetulan kosong. "Kenapa kau mengajukan diri?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Mengajukan diri?"

"Tenis meja!" seru Aoba.

"Oh!" ujar Sakura mengerti, sebuah ekspresi serius tergambar dari wajah cantiknya, kedua tangannya bersangga pada meja dan menopang dagunya. "Aku harus melakukannya demi Ogami," jawabnya lugas dan tatapan lurus.

Dalam sekejap, seisi kelas bagaikan disambar petir. Para lelaki menangis dalam hati mereka dan para gadis bersorak-sorai. Menurut mereka, cinta antara sang gadis idola dan teman sejak kecilnya sedang bersemi.

Ogami Rei adalah seorang murid pindahan yang segera menarik perhatian satu sekolah. Bukan hanya karena pemuda seangkatan dengan Sakura tersebut adalah pemain nasional tenis meja, melainkan juga karena dia adalah teman sejak kecil Sakurakoji Sakura. Sempat beredar kabar bahwa Sakura, yang selalu menolak tiap lelaki yang menyatakan perasaan mereka pada gadis itu, menyatakan perasaan pada Ogami dan ditolak oleh sang pemuda. Tentu saja hal ini menjadikan Ogami semakin terkenal di sekolah –dalam artian yang tidak jelas antara negatif atau positif.

Kembali pada kenyataan, Sakura mengambil kotak bekalnya dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku akan makan bersama klub tenis meja. Sampai jumpa jam pelajaran berikutnya, Aoba," pamit gadis itu dan berlari keluar kelas.

Sakura memang sering berkunjung ke klub tenis meja, dia punya banyak teman akrab di sana, di antaranya adalah Hachiouji Rui, Heike Masaomi, Tenpouin Yuki, dan Fujiwara Toki. Mereka semua adalah orang hebat dan terkenal, tidak hanya dalam bidang olahraga tenis meja melainkan hal yang lain juga.

"Selamat siang!" ujar Sakura saat membuka pintu ruang klub.

Di dalam telah menanti Heike Masaomi, kakak kelas Sakura sekaligus wakil ketua OSIS sekolah. Setelah membalas salam Sakura, Heike yang tadinya sedang menikmati teh sambil membaca buku kesukaannya itu pun kembali pada kegiatannya. Sudah terbiasa, Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Heike dan mulai membuka bekalnya.

"Cepat sekali kau datang hari ini," komentar Hachiouji Rui yang tengah menyetel gitarnya di pinggir ruangan, tepat di sebelah jendela.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Toki-_kun_," jawab Sakura.

Hachiouji Rui, atau julukannya Ouji-_senpai_, setingkat dengan Heike dan termasuk pemusik paling laris dalam negeri. Namun, sekali pun dijuluki Ouji (pangeran), Rui sebenarnya adalah wanita, apalagi sangat pemalu. Herannya, saat berada di atas panggung dan menyanyi, gadis itu akan berubah menjadi sosok yang sama sekali berbeda dari kehidupannya sehari-hari.

_Klek!_

Pintu ruang klub kembali terbuka, kali ini masuklah dua orang, yang satu berambut pirang sementara yang lain berambut merah. Si pirang adalah Fujiwara Toki, putra Perdana Menteri Jepang. Kakak Toki adalah mantan pemain nasional tenis meja sekaligus sekretaris OSIS di SMU Kibou ini, seangkatan dengan Heike dan Rui. Sementara yang berambut merah adalah Tenpouin Yuki, dimana sekali pun umurnya masih sangat muda, dia adalah kepala perusahaan mainan terbesar di Jepang. Kemudian, meski Yuki selalu kelihatannya bengong, Yuki adalah jenius dalam segala hal, dari akademik sampai olahraga.

"Selamat siang," sapa Toki sambil menguap.

Yuki segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sakura. "Selamat siang, Nyanmaru," Yuki menyapa Sakura. "Ada apa hari ini kemari?"

Nyanmaru adalah julukan Yuki bagi Sakura. Nyanmaru sendiri adalah karakter animasi pembela kebenaran yang terkenal di kalangan anak-anak. Entah apa alasan si rambut merah itu menyamakan Sakura dengan Nyanmaru.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Toki-_kun_," Sakura mengulangi alasannya untuk Yuki.

"Ada apa?"

Toki menarik kursinya sendiri dari pinggir ruangan dan meletakkannya berhadapan dengan Sakura. Tanpa meminta ijin, pemuda _playboy _itu mengambil kue pendamping _tea time _Heike, membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah pukulan di punggung tangan.

Sakura melahap nasi kepal ukuran jumbo dari bekalnya. "Aku ingin bertanya mengenai cara bermain tenis meja!"

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Toki heran.

Pasalnya, sekali pun Sakura berteman akrab dengan orang-orang dunia olahraga tenis meja, gadis itu sendiri bukanlah bagian dari dunia tersebut. Bukannya tidak cocok, hanya saja tenis meja serasa sangat jauh dari imej Sakura, baik Sakura yang dikenal khalayak atau Sakura yang dikenal teman-teman dekatnya. Bagi orang luar yang tidak begitu mengenal Sakura, pastilah berpendapat bahwa Sakura lebih cocok dengan kegiatan yang _feminin_, seperti merangkai bunga atau menyeduh teh. Sedangkan bagi teman-teman dekat Sakura, semuanya menyamakan pendapat mereka bahwa Sakura lebih cocok di bidang olahraga yang memberdayakan kemampuan fisik secara maksimal, seperti Judo.

Perhatian Toki teralih sejenak oleh Yuki yang mengambil kue Heike di atas meja dan tidak mendapatkan pukulan, membuatnya protes pada sang wakil Ketua OSIS dan membuatnya sekali lagi mendapatkan pukulan di punggung tangan. Tapi berkat kebaikan hati Heike, akhirnya Toki mendapatkan dua potong kue dan segelas teh.

"Aku ingin mengalahkan Ogami dalam permainan tenis meja!" kata Sakura, dia telah menghabiskan nasi kepalnya dalam waktu singkat.

Toki yang sedang melahap kuenya langsung tersedak dan buru-buru meminum tehnya. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Toki saja yang kaget. Heike, Rui, dan Yuki pun sempat melirik ke arah Sakura heran saat gadis itu mengucapkan keinginannya. Mengalahkan pemain nasional seperti Ogami Rei bukanlah hal biasa.

"Tapi kenapa kau ingin Toki yang mengajarimu?" tanya Yuki, melirik iri pada Toki yang hanya bisa mengkeret dibawah tatapan tajam si rambut merah.

"Bukankah Toki-_kun _itu rivalnya Ogami?" ujar Sakura. "Jadi kupikir dia pasti punya satu dua catatan mengenai bagaimana mengalahkan Ogami."

Rui mendengus dan meletakkan gitarnya. "Bocah ini," ujarnya, mengacak-acak rambut Toki kemudian duduk di antara si pemuda pirang dengan Yuki. "mana mungkin memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku justru heran kalau dia memikirkan hal lain selain pakaian baru dan model rambutnya."

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, Ouji!" tukas Toki kesal, melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Begini-begini aku termasuk ranking teratas seangkatan! Aku juga masih masuk hitungan pemain nasional tahu!"

"Iya, bersaing ketat dengan Yuki dan Ogami tapi selalu kalah," Heike ikut memojokkan Toki, masih menyesap tehnya dengan tenang dan mata memandangi buku kesukaannya. "Kapan kau pernah menang dari Yuki dalam bidang akademik dan Ogami dalam permainan tenis meja?"

Mau tidak mau, Toki pun geram mendengar ucapan Heike yang jelas menjelek-jelekkannya itu. "Baiklah! Baiklah!" seru Toki menyerah. "Tapi sebelum itu, membicarakan Ogami, kemana orang satu itu?" ujarnya kesal.

Lelaki yang sedang menjadi topik di ruang klub tenis meja tersebut, saat percakapan mengenai dirinya sedang berlangsung, sedang berada di gim, dikepung oleh puluhan fans Sakura, dan kesemuanya menantang Ogami dengan subjek andalan para penantang masing-masing. Sayangnya, sepertinya Ogami Rei terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkan. Dia jago dalam olahraga dan akademik. Pengetahuannya mengenai ilmu sosial juga tidak kalah. Memang, lelaki pilihan Sakurakoji Sakura itu menakutkan.

# # #

"Kenapa kau ingin mengalahkan Ogami?" tanya Toki, memukul ringan bola ping-pong ke arah Sakura.

Hari ini sepulang sekolah sang pemuda pirang sedang melatih Sakura hal-hal dasar mengenai tenis meja. Seperti _grip_, atau pegangan pada _bat _–raket yang digunakan dalam tenis meja. Kemudian cara memukul dan posisi tubuh yang efisien bagi pemula.

"Aku harus melakukannya kalau ingin Ogami mengakuiku!"

Sakura mengembalikan pukulan Toki dengan kuat. Meski tidak dimaksudkan untuk _terlalu _kuat, bola milik Sakura meluncur cepat melewati sisi kanan Toki dalam bentuk kurva dan berhenti saat membentur tembok. Toki menjadi pucat karena nyaris saja wajahnya dihantam bola berkecepatan tinggi, sekali pun sekedar bola ping pong kecil dengan berat tidak sampai tiga gram.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_," panggil Toki. "Kurasa kita perlu mempertimbangkan untuk mengganti raketmu."

Sakura memandang bingung ke arah raket tenis meja di tangannya. "Kenapa?"

Toki berjalan menuju lemari kaca di sudut kanan ruang klub. Dalam lemari kaca tersebut tersimpan cadangan raket dalam berbagai kreasi. Kreasi yang dimaksud adalah kemampuan raket tersebut untuk dikontrol dan disesuaikan kecepatannya saat memukul bola.

"Menurutku terlalu cepat untuk Sakura-_chan _menggunakan raket pinjaman dari Yuki tersebut," jelas Toki. "Raket tersebut levelnya untuk yang sudah jago. Kalau Sakura-_chan_, akan lebih pas menggunakan raket untuk pemula. Lagi pula, pukulan seperti yang barusan tidak akan mendapat nilai, atau sebutannya _let_."

Setelah selesai memilih satu dari koleksi di lemari kaca, Toki menyerahkan raket tersebut ke Sakura. Sakura segera mencoba raket tersebut, menggerakkan lengannya ke atas dan ke bawah, ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengikuti petunjuk cara memukul dan memegang raket yang sudah diajarkan Toki sebelumnya.

"Memang lebih nyaman digunakan," aku Sakura takjub.

Toki mengangguk bangga pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak salah memilih raket.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai lagi," katanya memungut raketnya. "Jangan lupakan kuda-kudanya. Lutut ditekuk sedikit dan kaki agak dilebarkan agar berat bada seimbang antara kaki kanan dan kaki kiri."

Toki mencontohkan, membuat posisi bersiaga seperti posisi bersiaga dalam permainan tenis biasa, dan Sakura menirukannya.

"Saat ingin bergerak ke arah kiri," tambah Toki, memindahkan kaki kirinya ke arah kiri. "Tumpukan berat badanmu ke kaki kiri," ditepuk-tepuknya kaki kirinya. "Kemudian, ketika harus melangkah dua kali, ulangi saja langkah tersebut. Langkah untuk bergerak ke kanan pun sama dengan langkah ke kiri."

Toki mulai bergerah lincah ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memberi contoh pada Sakura.

"Begitulah," kata Toki setelah selesai dengan demonstrasinya. "Coba lakukan, sekalian dengan gerakan saat memukul bola yang kemarin sudah kuajarkan!"

Sakura mengangguk dan memposisikan tubuhnya. Pertama, gadis itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti yang dilakukan oleh Toki barusan. Selanjutnya, dia merendahkan posisi tubuhnya dan menarik tangan kanannya sampai sikunya membentuk sudut menyerupai siku-siku, kemudian menggerakkan raketnya ke depan tanpa mengubah posisi siku –gerakan ini adalah cara memukul _forehand_. Setelah _forehand_, Sakura mempraktekkan pukulan _backhand_, dengan langkah-langkah tidak jauh berbeda dengan _forehand_, hanya saja posisi tangan diubah ke arah pinggang kiri.

"Bagus!" puji Toki setelah Sakura melakukan demonstrasinya. "Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa gerakan yang lain, tapi itu bisa menunggu lain kali. Kita praktekkan langkah-langkah dasar tadi ke pertandingan satu ronde dulu."

Entah sejak kapan sudah ada sebuah bola ping pong di tangan Toki. Setelah masing-masing sudah siaga dengan posisi tubuh mereka, Toki mulai menservis bola. Bola yang memantul di atas meja lapangan menimbulkan bunyi keras yang agak menggema. Sakura mengembalikan pukulan tersebut, kali ini dengan ringan.

Di tengah permainan, Toki mulai mengeluarkan pukulan-pukulan keras dan bertahan. Kemampuan Toki benar-benar terlihat saat pemuda itu melakukan pukulan _forehand_ _drive_ dan pegangannya terhadap raket tetap stabil tak bergeser sedikit pun. Penjelasannya, saat melakukan pukulan _forehand_ _drive_, pergerakan pergelangan tangan menyebabkan posisi raket bergeser, dan hal tersebut menyulitkan pemain untuk memukul bola.

Saat satu ronde permainan selesai, sudah jelas bahwa pemenangnya adalah Toki. Sakura sudah tersengal kepayahan akibat gerakan badan yang konstan dan konsentrasi tinggi yang dibutuhkan dalam melakukan permainan tersebut. Gadis itu melirik sebal ke arah Toki yang meski pun berkeringat tapi tidak kelihatan lelah.

Toki yang menyadari tatapan seram dari Sakura berkata, "La-latihan kita hari ini sampai di sini dulu saja, oke? Besok aku akan mengajari Sakura-_chan _bagaimana melakukan servis, pukulan keras, dan _blocking_."

Sakura menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Gadis itu sudah kembali tenang dan nafasnya jadi teratur setelah melakukannya. Dia mengangguk paham ke arah Toki.

Toki menghela nafas lega. "Kalau begitu biar kuantar pulang ya?" pemuda itu menawarkan.

Sakura menggeleng sembari memungut tasnya. "Maaf, Toki-_kun_, hari ini aku pulang dengan Ogami."

"Eh?"

Tanpa Toki sempat bertanya, Sakura sudah melesat terlebih dahulu meninggalkan ruangan. Saat otaknya berhasil memproses ucapan Sakura tersebut, si pemuda pirang segera mendekati jendela ruang klub. Dari balik kaca di lantai dua tersebut dia bisa melihat Sakura yang menghampiri Ogami di pintu gerbang. Begitu Sakura sampai di samping Ogami, Ogami segera menjajari langkah Sakura dan mereka pun berjalan berdampingan.

Tentu saja pemandangan tersebut membuat Toki heran. Bukan berarti Toki menentang atau apa, tapi Sakura sudah mendeklarasikan diri untuk mengalahkan Ogami, kedua bersangkutan tersebut juga jarang sekali berbicara saat bersama di ruang klub, tapi saat ini malah pulang berdua sambil mengobrol akrab. Toki tidak mengerti.

# # #

Keesokan pagi harinya, baru saja Sakura meletakkan tasnya, gadis itu langsung dicekal oleh Rui dan Toki. Dua orang anggora klub Tenis Meja tersebut segera menggeret sang gadis atlit _Judo_ menuju ruang klub Tenis Meja.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya!" ujar Toki dan Rui bersamaan.

Heike menyalakan lampu sorot di depan Sakura, membuat sang gadis agak menyipitkan mata silau.

Yuki memperhatikan dari pinggir ruangan sambil mengemil.

"Eh? Soal apa?" tanya Sakura kebingungan.

Toki berdecak, jari telunjuk tangan kanannya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri di depan wajah Sakura, sementara tangan kirinya berkacak pinggang.

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dari kami, Sakura-_chan_," katanya. "Kemarin aku melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri kau pulang berdua dengan Ogami!"

"Lalu?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah super datar, makin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

Rui maju menutupi Toki sambil bersendekap. "Maksudnya, Sakura-_chan_," katanya. "Kenapa kau pulang berdua begitu akrabnya dengan rivalmu?"

Sakura tampak berpikir, keningnya berkerut dalam, membuat kedua alisnya tampak hampir menyatu. Tapi tentu saja, karena yang dibicarakan ini adalah Sakurakoji Sakura, dia masih tampak cantik meski bereksprei aneh.

Akhirnya Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang satu per satu kepada para anggota klub. "Rival apa?" giliran Sakura yang bersendekap. "Ogami berjanji akan menjadi kekasihku kalau aku berhasil mengalahkannya dalam permainan Tenis Meja di festival kebudayaan nanti," lanjutnya lugas.

Jelas terlihat bahwa semuanya dibuat kaget setengah mati oleh Sakura. Wajah Toki memucat dan Rui memerah, Heike tidak bereksprei dan tidak bergerak selayaknya patung batu, sedangkan Yuki meremukkan kue yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Se-se-se-se-se-se-sejak kapan kau terhadap O-O-O-O-Ogami merasakan hal seperti i-i-i-itu?" Toki bertanya terbata dengan ekspresi yang telah berubah mirip dengan robot bermuka kotak dan bermata sekrup.

"Eh? Sejak lama?" Sakura menjawab tidak yakin.

"Kenapa tidak pernah kau ceritakan pada kami sebelumnya?" Rui langsung menggocang-goncang tubuh Sakura tidak terima.

Mata Sakura mulai berkunang-kunang dan dunia tampak berputar di depannya. "Kupikir kalian sudah tahu," jawabnya di sela-sela guncangan. "Bukankah sudah berita umum kalau Ogami menolakku?"

Rui berhenti menggucanng Sakura dan semua dalam ruangan itu tampak berpikir. Dalam pikiran bukanlah sedang mencari ingatan tentang Sakura yang ditolak Ogami, melainkan bahwa rumor mengenai hal tersebut adalah benar, sebuah kenyataan yang tidak satu pun dari mereka pernah sangka.

"Sekarang yang membuatku heran adalah bagaimana bisa Ogami menolak Nyanmaru," celetuk Yuki. Kesampingkan rasa cemburu pribadi, menolak gadis paling populer di sekolah sudah tentu terdengar aneh.

Toki dan Rui menoleh ke arah sumber suara, kemudian berjalan ke kursi di sebelah Yuki, duduk mengapit sang pemuda berambut merah. Keduanya saling menyilangkan lengan kompak.

"Mungkin Sakurakoji-_san _bukan tipe Ogami," Heike menimpali dengan perkataan asal sambil mulai membuka-buka buku kesukaannya lagi.

Debat kusir mengenai _kenapa Ogami menolak Sakurakoji Sakura _pun dimulai sementara yang menjadi objek pembicaraannya, Sakura, hanya duduk memperhatikan perdebatan teman-temannya. Sedangkan Ogami saat itu, yang sedang mempelajari buku sejarah dunia untuk mata pelajaran selanjutnya, bersin-bersin karena sedang diperdebatkan oleh teman-teman satu klubnya.

# # #

Lapangan sekolah tampak penuh dengan murid-murid berpakaian baju olahraga, baik murid perempuan atau pun murid laki-laki. Namun, tidak hanya baju olahraga, ada juga yang mengenakan kostum pemandu sorak, dari yang bergaya _cheerleaders _sampai yang tradisional seperti seragam gakuran. Kemudian, bukan hanya lapangan _outdoor_ yang penuh, melainkan lapangan _indoor _sekolah juga. Ya, hari ini Festival Olahraga SMU Kibou dimulai.

"Kau sudah siap, Sakura?" Toki bertanya.

Sakura menulis kanji _hito _di telapak tangannya kemudian pura-pura menelannya. "Aku siap!" katanya tegas, dua tangan mengepal di depan badan.

"Jangan lupa dengan yang sudah kuajarkan, oke? Selamat berjuang," Toki memberikan tepukan terakhir di pundak Sakura sebelum berjalan menuju tim kelasnya sendiri.

Dalam hati Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih-nya pada Toki. Saat itulah matanya menangkap sosok Ogami yang baru saja memasuki ruang _gym_. Langsung saja Sakura menghampiri sang pemuda berambut hitam berperangai tidak sopan tersebut.

"Ogami!" panggil Sakura.

Ogami menoleh dan berbalik. "Ah, Sakurakoji-_san_," sapanya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya tidak suka terhadap panggilan yang diberikan Ogami.

Sebelum Ogami pindah, mereka berdua selalu bermain bersama dan Ogami selalu memanggilnya 'Sakura-_chan_'. Namun, saat kembali ke kota ini, Ogami jadi menjaga jarak dan memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya, hal ini jelas membuat Sakura yang memang menyukai Ogami sejak kecil jadi sebal.

"Pokoknya tepati janjimu!" Sakura menodong Ogami dengan jari telunjuknya.

Ogami menurunkan jari yang menunjuknya dengan tidak sopan tersebut. "Aku mengerti, Sakurakoji -_san_," katanya kalem. "Yaah, berjuanglah untuk mengalahkanku ya."

Sakura mengenali kata-kata kalem tersebut sebagai ejekan. Benar-benar deh, Rei-_kun _yang dikenalnya sudah menghilang entah kemana dalam diri Ogami. Pemuda pembela kebenaran sekarang berubah menjadi sosok menyebalkan bertopeng makhluk baik-baik. Herannya, kenapa Sakura masih saja bisa menaruh hati padanya.

"Kau juga berjuanglah meski aku lebih suka kalau kau tidak berjuang," Sakura balas mengejek dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sekali pun aku tidak berjuang, aku tidak yakin Sakurakoji-_san _bisa mengalahkanku," sekarang Ogami terang-terangan mengejek.

Sakura hendak membalas dengan sesuatu yang lebih tajam ketika _speaker _berbunyi dan menyuruh para peserta lomba tenis meja berkumpul. Sakura dan Ogami pun berjalan berdampingan ke tempat berkumpul dengan semua mata tertuju ke arah mereka berdua.

Sesampainya di tempat berkumpul, ternyata bagan pertandingan telah selesai dibuat. Entah keberuntungan atau kesialan, semua anggota klub tenis meja saling bersaing satu sama lain, Sakura sendiri hanya melawan anak kelas lain tak dikenal. Sepertinya telah terjadi semacam konspirasi terselubung agar posisi terakhir dalam bagan diisi oleh Sakura vs Ogami.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, pertandingan dimulai. Berkat latihan intens dari Fujiwara Toki, Sakura dapat menang mudah dari lawan-lawannya. Karenanya, Sakura jadi memiliki waktu lebih untuk melihat pertandingan Ogami. Kebetulan saat itu Ogami sedang bertanding melawan Heike.

"Oh, pertandingan sengit ya," komentar Toki yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Toki-_kun_?" seru Sakura kaget. "Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Ah, sudah tentu aku kalah kan," jawabnya ringan. "Dasar Ogami, benar-benar tidak mau kalah."

Sakura langsung merasa aneh, Toki yang biasanya tidak mau kalah itu dengan ringannya mengatakan dia kalah. "Jangan bilang kalau Toki-_kun _sengaja mengalah!" tuduhnya.

"Eh?" Toki menjadi sedikit panik. "Ti-tidak kok. Memang Ogami saja yang terlalu jago," sanggahnya.

Sakura memandang Toki makin tajam.

"Aku tidak bohong!" ujarnya terdesak. "Sekali pun aku ingin mengalah, sifatku tidak akan membiarkanku!"

Sakura langsung mengalihkan tatapannya setelah Toki mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. "Baguslah kalau begitu," katanya dengan tangan disilangkan. "Aku tidak suka kalau orang harus mengalah hanya karena aku."

Perhatian mereka pun kembali terfokus pada pertandingan Ogami dengan Heike, tepat saat Heike menangkis pukulan Ogami. Berbeda dengan latihan Sakura dengan Toki, ritme permainan antara Heike dengan Ogami begitu cepat dan menegangkan. _Reli_, periode selama bola masih dalam permainan, mereka seolah tak kunjung berakhir.Tentu hal ini sedikit menyiutkan nyali Sakura, tapi dia juga sadar sudah terlambat untuk mundur sekarang, itu pun kalau dirinya sendiri memiliki niatan untuk mundur.

Pertandingan selesai tak lama kemudian dengan kemenangan berada di tangan Ogami. Pertandingan berikutnya akan dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi, sebuah pertandingan yang dinanti-nantikan para siswa SMU Kibou, pertandingan Ogami Rei versus Sakurakoji Sakura.

"Pertandingan bagus, Ogami," ujar Sakura saat Ogami keluar dari _gym_ dengan berpeluh keringat.

Gadis cantik berambut hitam tersebut mengulurkan sebuah handuk bersih kepada Ogami.

"Terima kasih, Sakurakoji-_san_." Ogami menerima handuk yang diulurkan Sakura kepadanya. "Untuk pujiannya juga handuknya."

Sakura tidak mengucapkan apa pun sebagai balasan, hanya menatap Ogami lekat-lekat.

Dipandangi seperti itu jelas membuat Ogami agak risih, tapi dia tahu kebiasaan Sakura, jadi dibiarkannya gadis itu melakukan hal-hal yang dia sukai. Tunggu sebentar lagi maka Sakura akan menyuarakan pikirannya, Ogami yakin.

"Nah, Ogami!" dugaan Ogami seratus persen benar. "Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku 'Sakura-_chan_' lagi seperti dulu? Apakah aku pernah berbuat kesalahan kepadamu sehingga kau membenciku? Ataukah, kau tidak lagi menganggapku sebagai teman?"

Sakura sedang menundukkan kepalanya hingga dia tidak melihat wajah kaget Ogami. Ogami yang selama ini terkenal dengan senyum permanennya itu sekarang berwajah tanpa ekspresi, seolah ada konflik sedang berkecamuk dalam batinnya. Sebuah sanggahan hendak terlontar dari bibir pemuda itu namun belum juga silabel kata terucap, Ogami memutuskan untuk menelan perkataannya kembali.

"Sebaiknya persiapkan dirimu untuk pertandingan selanjutnya, Sakurakoji-_san_," kata Ogami, melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura menatap punggung Ogami yang berjalan menjauh, menatapnya sedih sekaligus tidak mengerti. Tapi justru karena itulah dia semakin bertekad untuk mengalahkan Ogami. Selain demi perasaannya untuk Ogami, tetapi juga agar dia bisa kembali pada hubungan mereka yang dulu.

# # #

Tepat tiga puluh menit kemudian, pertandingan dimulai. Ruang _gym _sudah penuh dengan para penonton, dari murid kelas satu sampai kelas tiga, bahkan para guru pun memperhatikan dengan tertarik. Sekali pun Ogami adalah pemain tingkat nasional, tapi bukan berarti Sakurakoji Sakura tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang, sekecil apa pun kesempatan tersebut.

Setelah melakukan pelemparan koin, diputuskan Ogami sebagai pelaku servis, pemain yang paling pertama memukul bola dalam _reli_. Sakura dan Ogami segera memasang kuda-kuda begitu wasit memberikan aba-abanya. Ketika peliut berbunyi, menandakan dimulainya ronde pertama, Ogami segera melakukan servis.

Bola tersebut memantul mulus dua kali, pertama di meja wilayah Ogami, melewati net, kemudian memantul di bagian meja yang menjadi wilayah Sakura. Sakura mengembalikan bola tersebut dengan sedikit keras. _Reli _mereka berlangsung cukup lama sampai akhirnya Ogami melancarkan pukulan keras, atau _smash_, yang gagal dikembalikan oleh Sakura. Hal ini berarti Ogami mendapatkan skor pertamanya.

Pada _reli _berikutnya, Ogami kembali memenangkannya. Menurut peraturan, tiap dua nilai yang masuk, pihak pelaku servis akan menjadi pengembali bola. Maka, pada _reli _ketiga, Sakura yang menjadi pelaku servis. Bola yang dipukul Sakura memantul melewati net di tengah papan lapangan dan dikembalikan dengan sempurna oleh Ogami.

Permainan terus berlangsung sampai akhirnya poin antara Ogami dan Sakura terlihat berat sebelah. Ogami telah mencetak poin hingga sembilan sedangkan Sakura baru mencetak poin hingga dua, sedangkan poin yang dibutuhkan untuk memenangkan pertandingan adalah sebelas. Kemudian, seperti yang telah diperkirakan setiap orang, Ogami memenangkan pertandingannya melawan Sakura.

"Pertandingan yang bagus, Sakurakoji-_san_," kata Ogami, mengulurkan tangannya mengajak berjabat tangan.

Sakura menatap tangan yang terulur itu sejenak. Gadis itu kemudian meraih uluran tersebut dan menggenggamnya erat-erat dengan kesal, membuat Ogami sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Sakurakoji-_san_', _Rei-_kun!" Sakura tidak lagi menahan emosinya. "Aku tidak peduli kau marah padaku atau apa, tapi aku tidak suka kalau kau memanggilku dengan panggilan canggung begitu. Bukankah kita _teman_?"

Ogami melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sakura. "Benarkah?" ujarnya datar. "Jadi kau tidak masalah kalau kita _hanya _jadi teman?"

Dahi Sakura berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Ogami menghela nafas lelah dan mengelap wajahnya yang basah oleh keringat dengan handuk. "Aku akan jujur padamu, _Sakura-_chan," ujar Ogami menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. "Aku tidak ingin kita menjadi _sekedar _teman."

Tatapan Sakura melebar sementara setiap orang dalam jarak dengar percakapan Sakura dengan Ogami mulai mempertajam pendengaran mereka, menguping tanpa ditutup-tutupi.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura-_chan_," lanjut Ogami mengunggapkan perasaannya pada Sakura di depan umum, mungkin dia sedang lupa dengan sekitarnya.

Sebuah seruan terdengar keras memenuhi _gym_, sepertinya Sakura dan Ogami benar-benar telah menjadi tontonan umum.

Mengabaikan orang lain selain dirinya dan Ogami, Sakura berkata, "Lalu, kenapa..." kemudian menambahkan dalam hati, _kenapa kau menolakku?_

Sekali pun Sakura tidak mengucapkan kelanjutan kalimatnya, Ogami mengerti, kemudian berkata, "Karena kau ingin semuanya tetap sama, tanpa perubahan, seperti waktu kita _berteman_!" diiringi helaan nafas. "Sudah tentu aku tidak mau menjalani hubungan dengan status yang berbeda dengan cara yang sama. Setiap hal berubah, Sakura-_chan_."

Sebuah tangan jatuh ke pundak Sakura. Saat sang gadis berambut hitam menoleh, didapatinya Toki sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Toki-_kun_?"

"Apa yang kau pelajari dari pertandingan ini, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Toki.

Dari belakang Toki muncul para anggota klun tenis meja yang lain bersama sahabat-sahabat Sakura, tidak ketinggalan Hitomi-_sensei _dan Kanda-_sensei_. Mereka semua tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Namun kemudian tatapan mereka semua beralih ke arah Ogami dengan pandangan menantang.

"_Jawabannya adalah jangan pantang menyerah_!" setiap orang berseru.

"Kalau sekarang kau bukan tipenya Ogami, kau bisa bersikap keras kepala dan menganggu si kepala batu itu," ujar Rui menunjuk Ogami.

"Aku selalu di pihakmu, Nyanmaru!" Yuki menyemangati.

Sakura merasa terharu kemudian kembali menatap Ogami. "Nah, Rei-_kun_, mungkin sebaiknya kau yang harus bersiap-siap setelah ini," katanya bersemangat. "Karena aku tidak akan pernah menyerah sampai kau mau menerimaku!"

Setelah mendeklarasikan pernyataannya, Sakura segera memeluk Aoba dan diam-diam meneteskan airmatanya. Sekali pun tahu dia tidak punya waktu untuk bersedih, airmatanya mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. Ditolak memang tidak menyenangkan, hm, bagi gadis seperti Sakura sekali pun.

Ogami tersenyum tipis melihat orang-orang yang mengelilingi Sakura dan mulai menghibur sang gadis. Pemandangan di hadapannya memberitahunya bahwa banyak orang yang peduli pada Sakura. Kenyataan tersebut membuatnya lega karena gadis kecil yang dulu bermain dengannya karena kesepian sekarang sudah memiliki banyak teman. Sedikitnya, sekarang Ogami bisa berharap bahwa Sakura akan segera menyadari perbedaan antara _teman _dan _kekasih _serta perbedaan cara memperlakukan masing-masing.

**END**


End file.
